2010 - 2011 network television schedule
The following is the 2010 - 2011 network television schedule for the four major English language commercial broadcast networks in the United States. The schedule covers primetime hours from September 2010 through May 2011. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2009 – 2010 season. Schedule * New series are highlighted in bold. * All times given are in U.S. Eastern Time and Pacific Time Zone (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central Time Zone and Mountain Time Zone times. Daytime Schedule Overview * New task force are highlighted in bold. Task Forces under considerations are highlighted in yellow, Task forces are recruiting is white, Task Forces that are completed recruiting orange, Task Forces that are creating their mission are listed in pink, Task Forces will be starting soon are chartreuse, Task Force that are in open discussion on their mission are gold and Activated and on-going Task Forces are light blue. New Task Forces are highlighted in bold. Weekday Weekend Primetime * All Task Force are given by the Suns Daily Planets' Task Force Center. All Task Force listed here are complete and disbands upon completion. Some Task Force may be resurrected with a new set of members at a later time to fix any problems or whatever that task force is set to do. Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday By network ASBC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2009-10: NSBC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2009-10: SBC Returning series: New series: Not returning from 2009-10: SBS Returning series: New series: # The Real Housewives of... (premieres Spring 2011'Sims Broadcasting System' picks up series in 2009-10 season which to be aired Spring 2011 with five additional season pick-ups and a spin-off with its' own four seasons to be aired in the 2011-12 season.) # Sim Brother (premieres Summer 2011'Sims Broadcasting System', 2011-01-11, Sim Brother, and Celebrity Sim Brother formats of the show was renewed before both of the first series of Sim Brother and Celebrity Sim Brother premiered. The network executives confirmed that the main series of the show will air 4 times a year starting Summer of 2011.) Not returning from 2009-10: Renewals and Cancellations Full Season Pickups Sims Broadcasting System # The Real Housewives of... will be spun-off into a franchise. The main series, The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley, will air Spring 2011 while the spin-off, entitled The Real Housewives of Riverview, will be airing in the 2011-12 season. On January 7, 2011, The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley has been picked up for five additional seasons with The Real Housewives of Riverview will have three additional season added to the first season giving it four seasons. Renewals Cancellations/Series Endings Gallery The Real Housewives of logo.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofCalifornia.png StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofTexas.jpg TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims plum-bob1.png Flag of United States.png Fast Lane Box.jpg The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png TS3 TLS Loogo.jpg TS3 Pets.png TS3 Pets Cover.jpg Texas Color Blue.jpg Photo1769.jpg NC State Blue.jpg Iceland.jpg Aferca Pic.png TS3 Generations.jpg Cbs.jpg Japan National Flag.jpg Flag of Canada.gif StateofWyoming.png StateofIdaho.png StateofArizona.png StateofAlaska.png StateofAlabama.png StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofFlorida.png Travel.png References 2010 - 2011 network television schedule (June 2010) 2010 - 2011 network television schedule 2010 - 2011 network television schedule 2010 - 2011 network television schedule 2010 - 2011 network television schedule 2010 - 2011 network television schedule